Proyecto Mecha: El secreto que Angelic desconocía
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Un asombroso descubrimiento. ¿Cómo él la salvó a tiempo? Última parte de Experimento Fallido y Angelic: Una voz perdida en el otoño.


Proyecto Mecha:

El secreto que Angelic desconocía

Llanto.

Jade no paraba de llorar. Trataba de recomfortarla, pero era inútil. Nunca creí que la vería de esa manera. Tan vulnerable y derrumbada. Su apariencia siempre ha sido la de una chica fuerte.

Trata de calmarse.

Suspira.

Retiene las lágrimas.

Mueven el cuerpo y lo meten dentro de la ambulancia.

Jade trata de subir, pero no se lo permiten.

La rodeo de la cintura y la llevo a mi coche. Enciendo el motor y seguimos al vehículo.

Está callada y sólo mira por la ventana. El día está nublado y frío. Alargo un poco mi brazo y la agarro de la mano. Está tibia. Su cabeza se voltea para observarme. Siento como sus ojos azules reposan en mi rostro. Yo no me volteo y sigo conduciendo.

Me la aprieta suavemente.

Me está llamando. La observo un momento cuando el semáforo está en rojo.

Su cara esta roja y llena de lágrimas, pero trata de sonreírme, aunque sea un poco.

Me inclino hacia ella y sello un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Ella responde. Está desesperada.

Las bocinas de los coches de atrás me indican que debo seguir. Me separo de ella y acelero.

Trato de concentrarme en el camino. De acuerdo, giro a la izquierda, sigo recto. Al final hay una curva y a la derecha veo el hospital.

Estaciono mi camioneta y caminamos con rápidez a la entrada.

Jade pregunta por su hermana y nos indican que debemos esperar primero en la sala de espera.

Cuidados intensivos. Es lo que la enfermera nos subraya para que no hagamos más preguntas. Es astuta, está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Aún no puedo creer lo que ha pasado en tan pocas horas.

Su hermana gemela ha saltado de la azotea.

Jade lo ha presenciado. Incluyéndome.

Un doctor se acerca a nosotros. Sus gafas examinan un documento en su mano.

Alza la cabeza y nos observa.

Ha muerto. Nos dice que lo siente. Su voz es fría y directa. Al igual que la enfermera, está acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

Pero Jade.

Jade...

No dice nada. Su cabello negro oculta su cara. Está ocultando sus lágrimas. Me levanto, el doctor me da unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para darme ánimos. Pero no me lo debe hacer a mí. Jade era su hermana. Jade la conocía toda su vida. Jade es la que necesita ánimos, no yo.

Ella saca su móvil de su bolsillo y marca un número. No escucho casi nada, sólo que debe venir alguien a llevarse el cuerpo.

Se lo que es ella.

Ella no es humana.

Es un experimento.

Una Angelic.

Creada para el servicio secreto como un arma.

Se levanta y se coloca a mi lado. Me agarra del brazo y me pide que la lleve a su casa. Si es que eso se puede llamar hogar. Asiento con la cabeza y la agarro de la mano. Juntos. Caminando nuevamente hacia mi coche.

Le abro la puerta.

Conduzco lento y seguro. Trato de sobrellevar la tensión.

Le comento sobre el clima, pero ella no responde. Sólo mira hacia adelante ida en sus pensamientos.

Llego a la base y me detengo frente al portón. No pueden verme.

Sólo murmura un rápido agradecimiento y cierra la puerta. La veo entrar con pasos leves. Aún ella no lo comprende.

Cierro fuerte los ojos y piso el acelerador.

Voy recordando el día en que la conocí. Fue en el centro comercial en una tienda de antiguedades. Ella llevaba puesto una blusa azul marino con unos leggins de encage, una mini falda negra y sus botas de combate del mismo color. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus piercings y sus mechas azules. Era única. Eso fue lo primero que pensé.

Era muy tímida y un poco tosca, debo agregar. Me río ante el recuerdo.

Jade era diferente, y eso me agradaba.

Llego a mi departamento, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y me acuesto en el sillón.

Aún no tengo hambre. No tengo deseos de hacer algo por el momento.

Sólo me concentro en ver el techo de mármol.

Recuerdo cuando Jade me reveló lo que realmente era. Se sorprendió tanto de que no la juzgara ni que me fuera corriendo de allí.

Claro, la entendía perfectamente lo que era ser algo diferente.

Yo era parte de un experimento al igual que ella.

Y que coincidencia que del mismo servicio secreto.

Saco de mi bolsillo una foto doblada. Estoy yo en la playa junto con mi hermano gemelo.

Exacto. Gemelo.

Avan, así se llamaba.

Si, se llamaba. Él murió hace dos años.

Me río. Al parecer ellos aún les gusta hacer experimentos con gemelos. Que risa.

Si, yo y mi hermano formábamos parte del primer experimento que se hizo con humanos llamado: Proyecto Mecha.

Fue antes de que crearan a las Angelic.

En este éramos grupos mixtos.

Mecha, como el nombre lo indica, fue un proyecto que se trataba de seres humanos convertidos en máquinas. Es decir que fuimos elegidos para que usaran nuestros cuerpos en una operación. Aquella operación consistía en introducir metal en nuestro cuerpo y subdesarrollar nuestro cerebro para poder comunicarnos entre nosotros o observar a nuestro aliados con la mente. Éramos insuperables y superficiales. No teníamos sentimientos ni recordabamos que alguna vez tuvimos familia.

Bueno, sólo Avan.

Yo fui el gemelo creado para él. Era mucho mejor si trabajabamos en grupos, y siendo gemelos, ya que era una gran ventaja para nosotros.

Pero algo salió mal.

Poco a poco, los originales como Avan fueron muriendo. El original de Andre, Leon, fue el primero. Luego siguió Kami, y así sucesivamente.

Avan murió de último. Él original número veintiseis. Su debilidad lo mató.

Su parte humana lo hizo.

Durante una batalla, Avan recordó un momento que tuvo con su familia. Aquel recuerdo fue como un dominó. Sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar como pistas en su cerebro hasta que encontró la verdad. Y cuando por fin supo quién era en realidad. Lo asesinaron.

Lo tuve que presenciar.

Luego el estúpido del Doctor Clyde nos confesó que hubo un error en las operaciones. Los originales tenían sólo un lapso de tiempo para poder equilibrar el metal que se filtró dentro de ellos. Y nosotros, los clones como viles copias, nos anunciaron que seríamos desconectados.

Por supuesto.

Varios intentaron revelarse, pero sólo terminaban perdiendo.

Hasta que un día escapé de la base sin marcha atrás. No podía sentir nada, así que vivía mi vida solo hasta que conocí a Lisa, una niña de nueve años que me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo hasta poder alquilar un apartamento por mi cuenta.

Y luego de mucho tiempo, conocí a Jade.

Admito que desde un principio sentí curiosidad, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que Jade no era como los demás. Jade era alguien como yo. Creados para ser armas. Para matar. Para servir.

Entonces la veía en mi cabeza.

Memoricé su cara y la encontré. Por lo tanto, no quedé tan sorprendido cuando me contó lo que era. Al contrario, me sentía feliz.

Había encontrado a alguien igual a mí. Alguien que podía entenderme.

Y en ese momento, pude sentir algo.

Amor.

Gracias a ella, pude declarar que la teoría del doctor Clyde era falsa.

Nosotros tenemos sentimientos. Los poseemos, ya que al fin y al cabo, fuimos creados como clones. Copias de seres humanos con sentimientos verdaderos.

Y ahora ella me necesitaba.

Podía revelarle lo que era.

No.

No ahora.

No es el momento adecuado.

Pasaron los días.

Y no sabía nada de Jade.

No quería verla en mi cabeza, porque sentiría que estaría invadiendo su espacio personal.

Una semana.

Nada.

Jade no me llamaba.

No respondía mis llamadas.

No sabía nada de ella.

Me desesperé.

Ya no aguanto.

Quiero verla.

La veo, la busco y al final la encuentro, pero ¿qué es esto?

¿Qué hace Jade caminando descalza y sola por las calles?

Sonríe.

Pero no es su sonrisa habitual que sólo me dedica a mí y a Liz. Según ella, sólo sonrié frente a nosotros dos. Lo hacía antes frente a Elizabeth.

Busco mis llaves y la chaqueta. Tengo que salir de aquí y buscarla.

La veo. Esta cruzando la calle.

Entonces la veo, pero no exactamente en mis pensamientos.

En carne y hueso la estoy viendo entrar a ese edificio europeo abandonado al cual ella me llevó un par de veces. El edificio que queda justo a una cuadra de donde vivo.

No lo pienso. La sigo.

Corro velozmente. Entro y caso salto subiendo las escaleras.

Acelero. No lo entiendo.

No puedo comprender.

Pero, como me lo digo todo el tiempo, no puedo saber que pasa dentro de ella ni en su entorno. Sólo se una cosa.

Debo estar con ella.

Abro la puerta de la azotea y mis ojos se abren de par en par.

Va a saltar.

No.

No lo hagas.

JADE.

Debo impedirlo.

Corro y ella se voltea.

La abrazo con fuerza sin querer soltarla. La quiero protegida en mis brazos.

Ella no responde hasta luego de dos segundos.

Acaricio su cabello ondulado teñido de negro.

Me pregunto cómo se le veía de castaño.

Entonces lo sé.

Ella debe saberlo.

Debe saber quién soy.

Me separo un poco de ella y la beso.

Lento, cálido, suave.

Me separo y ella me observa con confusión.

Listo.

Aquí voy.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

_1... 2... 3..._

Jade, no eres la única que ha pasado por esto.

**Bueno, este ha sido practicamente la historia que ha respondido todas aquella interrogantes que tuvieron entorno a las dos anteriores.**

**Muchas a gracias a todo el que ha leído, comentado y agregado este recuento de tres historias cortas a sus favoritos o a sus alerts =D **

**Por favor, comenten hablenme lo que sea :)**


End file.
